Where's Bankfoot?
by RamenMasterTogi
Summary: Rannoch goes to find his friend Bankfoot and finds him doing some strange things... Rated K for the heck of it...


This is sort of a random story I put together. I had the song La Bamba stuck in my head so...enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Bringer. If I did Bandach would live.**

* * *

Rannoch was dozing near Bracken, fawn mark clearly in sight. But it didn't matter anymore; he was safe, away from the menacing Draila. He stirred, then stood, nudging Bracken gently with his muzzle. "I'm going to go find Bankfoot," he said softly, running off into the trees.

Bracken awoke suddenly and sighed at the fawn's retreating figure. He will be all right, the hind assured herself. They abandoned the Draila at the bridge. She winced then, thinking of the elderly Bhreac's death. But she shook those thoughts away. She had other things to think about. The hind noticed Canisp heading towards her, and she greeted the other deer kindly, walking off with her.

Meanwhile, Rannoch was racing through the forest, trying to find signs of his friend. "Bankfoot," cried the fawn, "where are you, Bankfoot?" He continued on his search, occasionally stumbling when the path got rough. But it was too late to turn around now, and Rannoch wouldn't even think of abandoning his friend. The fawn paused suddenly, hearing a noise. Probably a brailah, thought Rannoch. He took another small step forward but stopped again. This time the sound was clearer, and, if Rannoch wasn't mistaken, he could hear a voice. "Bankfoot?" whispered Rannoch, peeking through a line of trees into a clearing. Rannoch's eyes lit up in relief. "Bank-"

He was cut off by Bankfoot, who was swaying side to side. Strange words were coming rapidly out of his mouth, mixed with the fawn's distinct stutter.

"P-p-para bailar la bamba

Para b-b-bailar la bamba

Se necesita una p-p-poca de gracia

Una poca de gracia para mi para ti

Y arriba y arriba

Y arriba y a-a-arriba

Arriba y arriba."

Rannoch was completely confused. Even he, who could understand the badger's tongue, could not comprehend this odd language that his friend was speaking. "Bankfoot?" asked Rannoch a little bit nervously. "Are you all right?"

But Banfoot continued on.

"Por ti s-s-sere, por ti sere

Yo no soy marinero

Yo no soy m-m-marinero

Soy capitan, soy capitan, soy c-c-capitan

Bamba, b-b-bamba

Bamba, bamba

B-b-bamba, bamba

La bamba..."

Suddenly, Bankfoot collasped on the forest floor, breathing deeply. He was still for a moment, then looked up at Rannoch, who had raced to the exhausted fawn's side. "What h-h-happened?" asked Bankfoot.

"I don't know," replied Rannoch. "You were speaking some strange language, and then you fell."

Banfoot sighed. "Well, l-l-let's go back. B-b-bracken will be wondering where you are, Rannoch."

"All right, Bankfoot," said Rannoch, stepping away as Bankfoot got to his feet. "It's a good idea. It's near Larn."

So the two friends walked home, finding Canisp and Bracken waiting there for them. The hinds scolded them briefly, but couldn't hide their relief with anger for too long, so all was well.

------

The next day, Bracken woke up, happy to find Rannoch safe and by her side. "Hello, Rannoch," said the hind, as the fawn awoke.

"Hello," yawned Rannoch, rising to his feet.

"Rannoch?"

"Yes, Mamma?"

"What took you so long to find Bankfoot yesterday? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" asked the hind.

Rannoch shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just that...I found Bankfoot in a clearing, and he was saying strange things."

"Oh. What kinds of things?" she asked.

"I don't know, exactly. I didn't really understand. Something like 'la bamba', and 'soy capitan'. Do you know what they mean?"

The hind blinked. "No." What an imagination Rannoch has, she thought to herself. "Now, I bet you'll want to go play with Tain and Bankfoot, right?"

Rannoch nodded fiercely. "Oh, yes."

"All right then, little one," said Bracken. "Let's go."

* * *

Heh, this is where my boredom leads to. Thanks for reading; feel free to review!


End file.
